Mizaki
Name : Mizaki Height : 5 ฟุต 9 นิ้ว Weight : 172 ปอนด์ Hometown : Japan Mizaki เป็นนักมวยปล้ำของ BWO มีเอกลักษณ์เด่นคือ เป็นนักมวยปล้ำชายที่แต่งกายแบบ Cross Dress (การแต่งกายด้วยเครื่องแต่งกายของเพศตรงข้าม) และแต่งหน้าได้สวยเหมือนผู้หญิง จนทำให้ผู้หญิงแท้ๆบางคนถึงกับอิจฉา Mizaki เป็นหนึ่งในนักมวยปล้ำที่มีผู้ชมชื่นชอบที่สุดทั้งๆที่เพิ่งเปิดตัวได้ไม่นาน นอกจาก Mizaki จะแต่งหน้าและแต่งตัวสวยแล้ว ยังพูดจาและมีท่าทางเหมือนผู้หญิงเกือบทุกประการ ประวัติ Mizaki มีชื่อจริงว่า Mizawa Shiki เขาเป็นคนที่หน้าตาสวยเหมือนผู้หญิง แม่ของเขาเป็นช่างแต่งหน้าและดีไซน์เนอร์เสื้อผ้าชื่อดัง ด้วยการที่ Shiki หน้าตาสะสวยเหมือนผู้หญิง แม่ของเขาจึงจับ Shiki มาเป็นนางแบบเสื้อผ้า อีกทั้งยังถ่ายทอดวิชาการแต่งหน้าแต่งตัวให้กับ Shiki ตั้งแต่ยังเล็ก จนกระทั่งอายุ 18 ปี Shiki อยากจะทำอะไรที่ดูเป็นผู้ชายบ้างเขาจึงตั้งใจที่จะฝึกศิลปะการต่อสู้ แต่ก็ถูกแม่ของเขาคัดค้าน เพราะการฝึกฝนการต่อสู้อาจทำให้สรีระร่างกายเกิดเปลี่ยนแปลงจนสวมเสื้อผ้าผู้หญิงไม่ได้ ในเมื่อมีความเห็นที่ไม่ตรงกัน Shiki จึงเลือกที่จะเดินตามเส้นทางของตนเอง เขาหนีออกจากบ้านแล้วหาเลี้ยงชีพเป็นนักสู้ตามไฟท์คลับ จนกระทั่งฝีมือของเขาไปเข้าตาอดีตนักมวยปล้ำคนหนึ่ง Shiki จึงได้รับข้อเสนอให้ขึ้นปล้ำในสมาคมเล็กๆแห่งหนึ่งในฐานะนักมวยปล้ำ ซึ่งได้รับเงินตอบแทนด้วย Shiki จึงตอบตกลงทันที แต่สมาคมแห่งนี้มีการออกอากาศแมตช์การปล้ำทางโทรทัศน์ จึงมีความเป็นไปได้สูงว่าแม่ของ Shiki จะมาตามตัวเจอ Shiki จึงใช้ชื่อปลอมว่า Mizaki (โดยการนำชื่อและนามสกุลมารวมกัน) และใช้วิชาการแต่งหน้าแต่งตัวที่มีอยู่แต่งองค์ทรงเครื่องจนเหมือนผู้หญิงขึ้นปล้ำเพื่อปกปิดตัวเอง ซึ่งสร้างความฮือฮาให้แก่ผู้ชมเป็นอย่างมาก เมื่อเขาถูกสัมภาษณ์ว่าทำไมถึงทำแบบนั้น เขาก็กล่าวว่าเพื่อสร้างจุดเด่นให้ตนเองเท่านั้น ไม่ได้มีพฤติกรรมเบี่ยงเบนใดๆทั้งสิ้น การปกปิดตัวเองของเขากลับกลายเป็นว่าทำให้เขาโด่งดังเพียงชั่วข้ามคืน ในฐานะนักมวยปล้ำหนุ่มหน้าสวยแห่งวงการมวยปล้ำ อีกทั้งฝีมือการปล้ำของเขาก็ไม่เป็นสองรองใคร จึงมีแฟนๆติดตามผลงานของเขามากมายในเวลาไม่นาน จนได้รับฉายาว่า “The World’s Most Beautiful Man” (ชายหนุ่มที่สวยที่สุดในโลก) เมื่อการแต่ง Cross Dress ไปได้สวยในอาชีพของเขา Shiki จึงเริ่มที่จะฝึกท่าทาง การพูดจาและดัดเสียงให้เหมือนผู้หญิงมากที่สุด เพื่อทำให้ตัวเองเด่นขึ้นกว่าเดิม ซึ่งเขาก็ทำได้ดี และได้แฟนๆเพิ่มอีกมากมาย แม้การกระทำของเขาจะเหมือนผู้หญิงเกือบทุกประการ แต่จิตใจของเขาก็ยังเป็นชายเต็มร้อย หลังจากนั้น Shiki ก็เริ่มหาประสบการณ์ใหม่ๆ เพื่อพัฒนาฝีมือการปล้ำโดยการรับงานปล้ำตามสมาคมอิสระต่างๆ จนกระทั่งเขามีโอกาสได้ปล้ำใน BWO ซึ่งทางสมาคมรู้สึกชอบใจในสไตล์การปล้ำและเอกลักษณ์เฉพาะตัว Shiki จึงได้รับข้อเสนอให้เซ็นสัญญาระยะยาว Shiki จึงตกลงและคิดว่านี่คืออีกก้าวแห่งความสำเร็จในอาชีพของเขา Bloody Wrestling Online 'The Stage of Training Academic (2011 - present)' Mizaki เปิดตัวครั้งแรกใน SOTA ในแมตช์เจอกับ Chris Aftar Sr. ซึ่งเป็น Mizaki ที่เอาชนะได้อย่างสบายๆโดยมี The ZAX General Manager ของ SOTA ที่ออกมานั่งดูถึงขอบเวที ปรบมือชื่นชม Mizaki พร้อมกับเสียงเชียร์ที่ดังกระหึ่ม ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki เอาชนะ Mejor Asimo และ The ZAX ก็มานั่งดูเช่นเคย พร้อมทั้งประกาศแต่งตั้ง Mizaki ให้เป็น Hall of Fame ของ SOTA คนแรกในประวัติศาสตร์ สัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki เจอกับ San Andreas และเอาชนะได้อีกครั้ง โดยมี The ZAX นั่งดูเช่นเดิม หลังแมตช์ The ZAX ได้กล่าวชื่นชม Mizaki ในฐานะ Hall of Fame คนแรกของ SOTA แต่ Mizaki กลับต่อว่า The ZAX ที่เอาแต่คู่ต่อสู้ฝีมือไม่ได้เรื่องมาเจอกับ Mizaki ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้ปล้ำกับ Mejor Asimo อีกครั้งแต่ได้พ่ายแพ้ไปเพราะ The ZAX ออกมารบกวนสมาธิ หลังจากนั้น The ZAX ได้กล่าวว่าตัวเขาจะเจอกับ Mizaki ใน Pillar of Fallen PPV ของ SOTA แต่เมื่อถึง Pillar of Fallen The ZAX ได้กลับคำพูดแล้วส่ง Archbishop of Anonymity หรือ AOA อดีตนักมวยปล้ำสวมหน้ากากในชื่อ FIP ที่เพิ่งเซ็นสัญญากลับเข้ามาใหม่มาปล้ำแทน ซึ่งเป็นทางฝ่าย AOA ที่ชนะ Mizaki ไปได้แบบไม่เป็นที่พอใจของแฟนๆสักเท่าไหร่นัก ใน SOTA สัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้แก้มือกับ AOA โดยระหว่างแมตช์นั้น Mizaki ถูกขโมยจูบแรกจาก AOA โดยบังเอิญทำให้ AOA ถึงกับช็อคจนพลาดท่าแพ้ไป สัปดาห์ต่อมา The ZAX ได้กล่าวว่า Mizaki คือผู้ที่ถูกเลือกให้เป็นผู้ที่จะต้องเจอกับนักมวยปล้ำทั้ง 7 คนก่อนที่จะถึงศึกใหญ่ January of Mystery ซึ่ง AOA คือนักมวยปล้ำคนแรก และคนต่อไปที่ Mizaki จะเจอคือ T.N. Symmy ซึ่ง Mizaki ก็สามารถเอาชนะ T.N. Symmy มาได้ สัปดาห์ต่่อมา Mizaki ได้พบกับคู่ต่อสู้คนต่อไปนั่นคือ TJ Danger ซึ่ง Mizaki สามารถเอาชนะมาได้อีกเช่นเคย โดยหลังจบแมตช์ The ZAX ได้ส่งข้อความมาว่าในสัปดาห์ต่อไป Mizaki จะได้เจอคู่ต่อสู้ที่แข็งแกร่งกว่านี้แน่นอน ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา คู่ต่อสู้ของ Mizaki ที่ The ZAX กล่าวถึงเมื่อสัปดาห์ที่แล้วก็คือ Genji Takhiya นั่นเอง และเป็นทาง Mizaki ที่เป็นฝ่ายแพ้ไป จากนั้น Mizaki ก็ได้แพ้อีกในสัปดาห์ต่อมาโดยเจอกับ Andy Armstrong ซึ่ง Mizaki ถูก Andy โกงเล็กๆน้อยๆทำให้แพ้ไป และได้มีการเปิดเผยออกมาว่าแมตช์ของ Mizaki ใน January of Mystery จะเป็นกติกา Singapore Cane Match ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้พบกับคู่ต่อสู้คนต่อไปนั่นคือ Jasper Valentine ซึ่งผลจบด้วยการเสมอ สัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้เจอกับคู่ต่อสู้คนสุดท้ายนั่นก็คือ Dashing Warriors นั่นเอง ซึ่งเป็นทาง Mizaki แพ้ไป หลังจากนั้นใน January of Mystery คู่ต่อสู้ปริศนาก็ได้ปรากฏขึ้นซึ่งก็คือ Andy Armstrong นั้นเอง ผลออกมาเป็นทาง Mizaki ได้รับชัยชนะไปและกลายเป็นนักมวยปล้ำคนแรกที่สามารถเอาชนะ Andy ได้ด้วย สัปดา์ห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้เจอกับ Kakashi Mishima ในแมตช์คัดเลือกผู้เข้าร่วมชิงแชมป์ BWO Titan โดยเป็นทาง Mizaki ชนะและได้เข้าสู่ Battle Royal เพื่อหาผู้ท้าชิงต่อไป ก่อนที่ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki จะพลาดท่าและชวดตำแหน่งผู้ท้าชิงแชมป์ไปอย่างน่าเสียดาย หลังจากนั้นในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้เข้าพบกับ The ZAX อีกครั้ง โดยครั้งนี้ Mizaki ขอท้าเจอกับ The ZAX ในศึกใหญ่ที่สุดของ SOTA March of Glory โดยเดิมพันกันด้วยตำแหน่ง GM ของ SOTA ซึ่งทำให้ The Zax ตอบตกลง ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้โอกาสทดลองงาน GM ครั้งแรกจากการเล่นแผลงๆของ The ZAX ซึ่งงานแรกของ Mizaki ก็สร้า้งความไม่พอใจให้กับ Warriors เนื่องจาก Mizaki สั่งให้ Warriors ขึ้นปล้ำ โดย Warriors ได้เข้ามาอาละวาดภายในห้องของ Mizaki จนเละเทะไปหมด 'The Extreme Blood' 'Debut; Feud with Mr.Mac (2011 - 2012)' Mizaki เปิดตัวอย่างเป็นทางการในฐานะนักมวยปล้ำฝ่ายธรรมะ พบกับ Mr.Mac 1 ใน The Resolution ซึ่ง Mizaki เอาชนะมาได้แบบ Count-out เพราะ Mr.Mac ไม่รู้ว่า Mizaki เป็นผู้ชาย หลังจากที่ Mr.Mac รู้ว่า Mizaki เป็นผู้ชายก็โมโหอย่างรุนแรงและตั้งใจที่จัดการ Mizaki ให้ได้ หลังจากนั้น Dashing Warriors หัวหน้ากลุ่ม The Resolution ก็ได้ส่ง Jasper Valentine หนึ่งใน The Resolution มาจัดการกับ Mizaki แต่ Mizaki ยังโชว์ฟอร์มร้อนแรงเอาชนะไปได้ ต่อมา Dashing Warriors ได้ส่ง Rave อีกหนึ่งสมาชิกใน The Resolution มาเจอกับ Mizaki คราวนี้ Mizaki พลาดท่าแพ้ไปเป็นอันจบสถิติไร้พ่ายไปอย่างน่าเสียดาย แต่อย่างไรก็ตาม Mizaki ก็สามารถแก้ตัวเอาชนะ Rave จนได้ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา ซึ่งหลังจบแมตช์ Mr.Mac ได้ออกมาท้าทายและสบประมาท Mizaki แล้วท้า Mizaki ให้มาเจอกันในศึก PPV War Historic III ซึ่ง Mizaki รับคำท้า ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้เจอกับ Mr.Mac นอกรอบซึ่งเป็นทาง Mizaki เอาชนะไปได้ทั้งๆที่ Mizaki โดนเล่นงานอยู่ฝ่ายเดียว สัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้ออกมารบกวน Mr.Mac ผ่านทางจอ Titantron ในระหว่างที่ Mr.Mac กล่าวสบประมาท Mizaki อยู่ โดย Mizaki โกรธ Mr.Mac มากที่ไม่ให้เกียรติ Mizaki จึงตั้งใจไว้ว่าใน War Historic III จะเป็นแมตช์ชำระแค้นของ Mizaki กับ Mr.Mac เมื่อมาถึง War Historic III Mizaki กลับพลาดท่าพ่ายให้กับ Mr.Mac แต่ Mizaki ก็สามารถตามไปล้างแค้น Mr.Mac ที่ถูกตำรวจจับกุมในคดีค้ามนุษย์ได้ถึงในโรงพัก ใน Extreme Blood สัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki เจอกับ Mr.Mac อีกครั้งนึง ซึ่งเป็นทาง Mizaki เอาชนะไปได้ หลังแมตช์ Mizaki ได้พูดว่า Dark Ice กำหนดเงื่อนไขไว้ว่า ถ้า Mizaki ชนะ Mr.Mac ในแมตช์นี้ ใน X'mas Blood Mizaki จะได้เจอกับ Mr.Mac ภายใต้เงื่อนไขพิเศษคือ หาก Mizaki ชนะ Mr.Mac จะต้องแต่งหญิง และในขณะเดียวกัน หาก Mizaki แพ้ Mizaki จะต้องแต่งชาย ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mr.Mac ได้เข้ามารบกวน Mizaki ในขณะที่กำลังเลือกเสื้อผ้า ซึ่ง Mizaki ได้ท้า Mr.Mac ให้ปล้ำในแบบ Clothes Shop Match ใน X'mas Blood ซึ่ง Mr.Mac ก็รับคำท้า ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้ร่วมทีมกับ Saru Watari และ Green Eagle เจอกับ Mr.Mac,Rave และ Genji Takhiya โดยเป็นทางทีมของ Mr.Mac,Rave และ Genji Takhiya ชนะไป สัปดา์ห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้เจอกับ Mr.Mac อีกครั้งก่อนจะถึง X'mas Blood ซึ่งแมตช์จบไปโดยไม่มีผลแพ้ชนะเพราะแมตช์ถูกรบกวนโดย Drama Midnight และ Fred Hangman โดย Mizaki เกือบจะถูก Fred Hangman ล่วงเกินทางเพศ แต่โชคดีที่ Dark Ice มาช่วยไว้ได้ทัน เมื่อมาถึง X'mas Blood Mizaki เอาชนะ Mr.Mac จนได้ใน Clothes Shop Match โดยสถานที่ปล้ำนั้นคือร้าน Nome Silk Shop ซึ่งชัยชนะครั้งนี้เป็นชัยชนะครั้งแรกในศึก PPV ของ Mizaki ด้วย ซึ่งทำให้ Mr.Mac ต้องแต่งหญิงตามที่เดิมพันไว้ 'Teaming with Ultimate God and BWO Xtreme Tag Team Champion (2012 - present)' หลังจากนั้นใน Extreme Blood ตอนถัดมา Mizaki ได้แพ้ให้กับ Fred Hangman และกำลังจะถูกลวนลามอีกครั้งแต่ว่า Ultimate God มาช่วยไว้ได้ทัน ซึ่งในสัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้ให้ขนมไดฟุกุกับ Ultimate God เป็นการขอบคุณที่ช่วยไว้แต่กลับโดนเมินอย่างเย็นชา สัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki จับคู่กับ Ultimate God ในการเจอกับ Fred Hangman และ Drama Midnight โดยถ้าทาง Mizaki และ UG ชนะจะได้สิทธิ์ชิงแชมป์กับ Fred และ Drama ซึ่งผลออกมาเป็นทาง Fred และ Drama ชนะไป แต่ทว่ากรรมการได้เปลี่ยนผลการตัดสินเนื่องจากทาง Fred ได้ใช้ผ้าเช็ดหน้ายาสลบกับ Ultimate God ซึี่งผิดกติกา ทำให้ Mizaki และ UG จะได้ชิงแชมป์กับ Fred และ Drama ในศึกใหญ่ After Fall War สัปดาห์ต่อมา Mizaki ได้เจอกับ Drama แบบตัวต่อตัว ซึ่งเป็นทาง Mizaki ชนะไป หลังจากนั้นใน After Fall War Mizaki กับ UG สามารถเอาชนะ Drama กับ Fred และคว้าแชมป์ Xtreme Tag Team มาครองได้สำเร็จ ซึ่งถือเป็นแชมป์เส้นแรกของ Mizaki ใน BWO แต่ทว่าความสัมพันธ์ของทีมกลับดูแย่ลง ต่อมา Mizaki กับ UG มีคิวที่จะต้องรีแมตช์ชิงแชมป์กับ Drama และ Fred อีกครั้ง แต่ทว่าในแมตช์นั้น UG กลับทำร้าย Drama บาดเจ็บสาหัสจนต้องยุติการปล้ำ ทุกคนต่างมาดูอาการมีแต่ UG ที่เดินจากไปโดยไม่สนใจไยดีใดๆทั้งสิ้น ในสัปดา์ห์ต่อมา UG ได้เข้าไปทำร้าย Rave จนหมดสภาพ แต่ก็ถูก Bital เข้ามาเล่นงาน UG จนเกือบหมดสภาพ แต่ Mizaki ได้ปรากฏตัวออกมาช่วย UG โดย Mizaki กับ UG สามารถจัดการ Bital ลงได้ และ UG ก็มีท่าทีเมินเฉยต่อ Mizaki เช่นเดิม ทำให้ Mizaki สงสัยในการกระทำของ UG เป็นอย่างมาก ในสัปดาห์ต่อมา ในแมตช์ที่ UG เจอกับ The Colt Python Rave และ Bital ได้ออกมาหวังจะทำร้าย UG แต่ทว่า Mizaki ได้ออกมาช่วย แต่ก็ถูกทาง Rave และ Bital รุมทำร้าย ทำให้ UG เสียสมาธิและแพ้ไป และหลังจบแมตช์ UG ได้ลงมาทำร้าย Mizaki ซ้ำอีกอย่างไร้เหตุผล สัปดาห์ถัดมา Mizaki มีคิวที่จะต้องจับคู่กับ UG เจอกับ Rave และ Bital ซึ่งถ้าหาก Rave กับ Bital ชนะ ทั้งคู่จะต้องป้องกันแชมป์ในศึกใหญ่ Road of Legend ซึ่งผลก็คือทาง Rave กับ Bital ชนะจากการที่ Mizaki ตบหน้า UG แล้วลงเวทีหนีไป ทำให้ทั้งคู่จะต้องป้องกันแชมป์ใน Road of Legend ไปโดยปริยาย และเมื่อมาถึง Road of Legend ทีม Mizaki ก็แพ้และเสียแชมป์ Bital กับ Rave ไปตามคาดหลังจากที่ UG เดินหนีไปในช่วงท้ายแมตช์ และเมื่อ Mizaki ตามไปถามความกระจ่างเกี่ยวกับเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นก็ถูก UG เล่นงานอย่างป่าเถื่อน สื่ออื่นๆ Mizaki เคยได้รับเกียรติให้เป็นแขกรับเชิญในรายการ Beauty Tips ซึ่งเป็นรายการที่สอนเกี่ยวกับการแต่งหน้า โดย Mizaki ปรากฏตัวใน Beauty Tips เทปพิเศษ ซึ่งเป็นเทปที่สอนการแต่งหน้าสำหรับชาว Cross Dress โดยเฉพาะ และผู้สอนการแต่งหน้าในเทปนั้นก็คือ Mizaki นั่นเอง นอกจากนี้ Mizaki เคยได้รับการติดต่อให้ไปถ่ายแบบนิตยสารด้วย แต่ทาง Mizaki ปฏิเสธไปโดยให้เหตุผลว่า "ผมไม่ใช่ผู้หญิงนะครับ" ล่าสุด Mizaki ก็ได้รับการติดต่อให้ไปเป็นพรีเซนเตอร์ให้กับเครื่องสำอางค์ชื่อดังยี่ห้อนึง ซึ่งได้รับเสียงตอบรับค่อนข้างดีมาก ถึงขนาดมีแฟนคลับจาก BWO ตามไปให้กำลังใจถึงที่เลยทีเดียว ชีวิตส่วนตัว Mizaki ในชีวิตจริงนั้นได้ขัดแย้งกับแม่ของเขาจริงๆ และได้หนีออกจากบ้านเพื่อเดินตามทางของตนเอง รวมถึงการแต่งหน้าแต่งตัวเป็นผู้หญิงและใช้ชื่อปลอมเพื่อเป็นการปกปิดตัวเอง ก็เป็นเรื่องจริงทั้งหมด แต่หลังจากที่เขาได้มาอยู่ที่ BWO แม่ของเขาก็ตามตัวเขาเจอจนได้ แต่สุดท้ายก็ได้ปรับความเข้าใจกันเป็นที่เรียบร้อย โดยแม่ของเขาให้การสนับสนุนโดยการออกแบบชุดสวยๆสำหรับ Mizaki ในการขึ้นปล้ำ Mizaki นั้นค่อนข้างเนื้อหอมมากที่เดียวในหมู่นักมวยปล้ำชายของ BWO เพราะเขาจะแต่งหน้าและแต่งตัวสวยๆเสมอไม่ว่าจะอยู่ที่ไหนหรือเวลาใด แต่โดยส่วนตัวแล้วเขาไม่ได้ชอบผู้ชายแต่อย่างใด ปัจจุบันกำลังคบหากับแฟนสาวนอกวงการชาวไทยและมีแผนจะแต่งงานกันในเร็วๆนี้ นอกจากนี้ Mizaki ยังเป็นหนึ่งในทีมเขียนบทระดับแนวหน้าทั้งๆที่เ้ข้ามาอยู่ BWO ได้เพียงไม่นานนัก โดย Mizaki เริ่มเขียนบทให้กับรายการเล็กๆอย่าง BWO Rewind ก่อนที่จะถูกดันให้ขึ้นไปเขียนบทในรายการหลัก ในฐานะทีมเขียนบทอิสระ ก่อนที่จะได้รับตำแหน่งทีมงานเขียนบทประจำในเวลาต่อมา แต่การเข้ามาเป็นทีมงานของ Mizaki นั้นน่าจะเรียกว่าเป็นโชคช่วยก็ไม่ผิดนัก เหตุเนื่องจากมีการปลด David Hatson ออกจากตำแหน่งทีมงานในช่วงนั้นพอดี ทำให้ Mizaki ส้มหล่นได้รับตำแหน่งนั้นไปแทน In Wrestling ท่าไม้ตาย *''Mizaki Driver / Mizaki Valentine / Kudome Valentine'' (Back to back double underhook piledriver) - adopted from and used as a tribute to his idol Megumi Kudo *''Mizaki Falls / The World's Most Beautiful Moonsault'' (Moonsault) *''Mizaki’s Last Gift'' '(Moonsault while holding a Kendo stick) *''Mizaki Lock (Modified bridging reverse elevated Boston crab) - innovated *''Mizaki Lock II'' (Cross-legged or stepover toe-hold inverted STF) *''Mizaki Lock III / Mizaki Sleeper'' (Dragon sleeper) - used rarely in BWO *Mizaki Star Press / '''Mizaki's Shooting Star (Shooting star press) - used as a finisher for high profile matches only ท่าประจำตัว *Armbar - sometimes with bodyscissors *Arm drag - often followed by armbar *Asian mist - used on rare occassions *Bicycle kick *Clothesline *DDT - sometimes used as a counter *Double foot stomp *Dragon screw *Enzuigiri *European uppercut *Kendo stick shots on the opponent's legs and body followed by high-impact Kendo stick shot on the opponent's head *''Mizaki Attack'' (Handspring back elbow) *''Mizaki's Bed Time / Sleep with Mizaki (Sleeper hold followed by calm an opponent with telling "oyasuminasai" until the opponent tap out or escaped) *''Mizaki Hurricane (Springboard hurricanrana) *''Mizaki Kiss'' (Superkick) - always preceded by blow a kiss to an opponent *''Mizaki’s Package / Pandora's Box'' (Small package) - sometimes transitioned from tilt-a-whirl headscissors *''Mizaki Special'' (Kick combination) *Multiple crossbody variations **Diving **Handspring **Springboard *Multiple dropkick variations **Corner-to-corner missile **Front **Missile / Front missile **Springboard **Standing *Multiple moonsault variations **Handspring over the top rope plancha **Springboard - sometimes onto a standing opponent outside of the ring **Standing *Multiple suplex variations **Belly-to-back **Belly-to-belly **Bridging / Release German **Dragon **Fisherman **Gutwrench **Snap **Super **Vertical *Shinning wizard *Slap *Spinebuster - sometimes into a sitout position *Springboard elbow drop *Springboard leg drop *Standing shooting star press *STF *Suicide dive *Sunset flip into either a pinfall or a powerbomb *Swinging neckbreaker Nicknames ' *"The World's Most Beautiful Man" *"The Beautiful Disaster" *"The Princess of Submission" *"The Princess of Moonsault" *"Mizaki-sama" *"Mizaki-hime" 'เพลงเปิดตัว *"Katayoku no Tori" by Shikata Akiko - Independent circuit and BWO debut *'"UN Owen was Her (piano)" '''by' Cool & Create (2011 - present) สถิติต่างๆ '''Bloody Wrestling Online *BWO Xtreme Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Ultimate God *BWO Gimmick of the Year (2011) *BWO Profile of the Year (2011) *SOTA Hall of Fame (Class of 2011 , first time ever) เกร็ดความรู้ *Mizaki เป็นนักมวยปล้ำที่ตัวเล็กที่สุดในสมาคม BWO (มีส่วนสูงเพียง 5 ฟุต 9 นิ้ว และ น้ำหนักเพียง 172 ปอนด์) *Mizaki ไม่ชอบให้ใครมาเรียกว่า กะเทย ตุ๊ด หรืออะไรก็ตามที่แสดงถึงความผิดเพศ *Gimmick Cross Dresser ของ Mizaki นั้น นำ Gimmick ของ Vito นักมวยปล้ำในชีวิตจริงของ WWE มาดัดแปลง *แมตช์เปิดตัวจริงๆของ Mizaki ใน BWO นั้น คือแมตช์ที่ Mizaki พบกับ "The Daydream Nightmare" Devin ซึ่ง Mizaki สามารถเอาชนะไปได้และเป็นการจบอาชีพของ Devin ด้วย (แมตช์นี้ไม่ได้ออกอากาศ) *จริงๆแล้ว Mizaki เป็นนักมวยปล้ำสาย Submission แต่ทางผู้ฝึกสอนเห็นว่าเขาตัวเล็กน่าจะเหมาะกับสาย High-flyer มากกว่า Mizaki จึงเป็นนักมวยปล้ำสาย High-flyer นับตั้งแต่นั้นเป็นต้นมา *Mizaki เป็นนักมวยปล้ำคนแรกที่สามารถเอาชนะ Andy Armstrong ได้ *Idol ของ Mizaki คือ Megumi Kudo *คนในค่าย BWO ที่ Mizaki สนิทมากที่สุดคือ Dashing Warriors *ของโปรดของ Mizaki คือ มะม่วงเปรี้ยว และไอศรีมกลิ่นมะนาว รวมทั้งอาหารชนิดต่างๆที่มีรสเปรี้ยวก็ต่างเป็นของโปรดของ Mizaki ทั้งสิ้น *คนที่สนิทกับ Mizaki จะเรียก Mizaki สั้นๆว่า "มิกิ" *Mizaki ถูกแต่งตั้งให้เป็น Hall of Fame ของ SOTA คนแรกในประวัติศาสตร์โดย The ZAX แต่กลับไม่ค่อยถูกกล่าวถึงซักเท่าไหร่ *ฉายา Mizaki-sama และ Mizaki-hime มาจากชื่อเล่นที่ถูกแฟนๆเรียก โดย Mizaki-sama มีความหมายว่า "ท่านมิซากิ" ส่วน Mizaki-hime มีความหมายว่า "องค์หญิงมิซากิ" อื่นๆ thumb|left|400px|Mizaki Titantron Category:ประวัติ